Tukar Nasib
by Ara Shinju
Summary: TV AkaTsVki yang hampir bangkrut menayangkan acara baru yang idenya menukar kehidupan dua orang yang karakternya berbeda. Fic gajebo dari Ara. RnR NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai minna-san ^^ .

Dengan Ara di sini beserta fic amatiran barunya. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para senpai yang mau meripyu dan memberitahu kesalahan saya pada fic sebelumnya. Semoga kali ini ada kemajuan, ya. Biar cuma sedikit yang penting ada XD. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau bersedia silakan baca fic amatiran saya kali ini, dan jangan lupa habis baca terus REVIIEEEWWW!!!!! -disambitin kunai-

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Pak Kishimoto. Fic ini punya Ara :D

**X0o-o0X**

**Tukar Nasib**

Stasiun TV terkemuka, TV AkaTsVki berencana akan menayangkan sebuah acara baru yang diharapkan mendapat rating tertinggi dari pemirsa. Namun mereka sendiri juga masih bingung acara apa yang sekiranya disukai oleh pemirsa. Perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut karena acaranya yang membosankan dan tidak masuk akal itu akhirnya mengadakan sebuah rapat besar-besaran di sebuah gudang (bukan gedung) yang dekil dan gelap, tanpa kudapan atau yang sejenisnya. Bahkan di sana tidak ada bangku sehingga mereka terpaksa rapat lesehan. Pein selaku direktur utama PT. AkaTsVki memulai rapat yang mirip dengan kemping tersebut.

"Baiklah saudara sekalian. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama kita mulai saja," tutur Pein sambil menyalakan korek api. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena di situ tidak ada lampu sama sekali sehingga mereka menggunakan api unggun untuk penerangan.

Anggota lain diam bagaikan murid-murid Pramuka yang mau mendengarkan pembinanya cerita. Pein membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu mulai bicara kembali.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui perusahaan kita sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit, sehingga saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk mendiskusikan strategi agar kita bisa merebut kembali masa kejayaan kita yang bahkan belum pernah direbut," Pein bicara dengan (sok) gagah, sedangkan anggotanya sweatdropped. Wong katanya stasiun TV terkemuka tapi kejayaan saja belum pernah direbut (authornya aneh…-Ara ikutan sweatdropped-)

"Jadi inti kemping kita kali ini… eh… rapat kita kali ini adalah merumuskan sebuah acara yang unik, menarik, lain daripada yang lain, berkualitas, dan bla bla bla bla… sehingga nanti diharapkan acara kita akan disukai penonton dan mendapat rating tertinggi di kancah pertelevisian dunia shinobi," lanjut Pein yang kini diberikan sekali tepuk tangan oleh anggotanya, lantas membuat Pein bingung.

"Lha… kok cuma sekali?"

"Mau berkali-kali? CEPETAN NGOMONGNYAAAAHHH!!!!!" teriak anggota lain frustasi dan dengan kompak menodongkan celurit ke arah Pein.

"Iya iya ampun… Kalau begitu langsung saja, siapa yang punya ide untuk acara TV baru kita?" mereka hening sejenak kemudian Tobi angkat tangan.

"Punya ide, Tobi-chan?" kemudian Tobi mengangguk antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau acara Tobi si Petualang. Tobi yang jadi host-nya dan Deidara-senpai yang jadi monyetnya," Deiadara yang tadi bengong langsung sadar pas dikatain monyet sama Tobi.

"Tadi bilang apa, un?" ucap Dei terbakar emoshi (?).

"Tobi yang jadi host-nya, senpai yang jadi monyetnya," jawab Tobi tanpa dosa.

"KUUURRRAANG AZZZAAAMMM, UUNNNN!!!!," kemudian Deidara meluncurkan bom tipe H5N1-nya (itu bukannya virus flu burung, ya?) ke arah Tobi. Tobi lari kocar-kacir sehingga mereka jadi main kejar-kejaran.

PRANG… BRUGH…. GRRRAAAWWW…. MEOONNGG…. KRRRIITTT… JEEDDDERR… BUUAAGGHHH…. DUMMM… BUMMM…

Anggota yang lain tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena gudang yang begitu gelap gurita (?). Tapi mereka tampak sebodo amat dengan Deidara dan Tobi yang lagi main kejar-kejaran plus petak umpet itu. Pein mempersilakan pengajuan pendapat lagi dan kali ini Sasori yang angkat tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau acara Muppet Show. Tapi dengan sedikit modifikasi pada jalan cerita. Jadi ada peperangan boneka gitu yang melibatkan banyak pemain film tekenal. Misalnya Tom Cruise, Jessica Alba, Daniel Raddclife…," belum selesai Sasori bicara Kakuzu langsung menyegel mulutnya dengan lem tikus.

"Dasar! Kita udah bangkrut ntar tambah bangkrut taaookk!!! Emang lu pikir mereka mau kita bayar serebu perak buat maen film hahhh????" kata Kakuzu yang tidak kalah emoshi dan bahasa yang seenak jidatnya. Pein langsung melirik Kakuzu dengan tatapan setajam silet -bacanya ala Fenny Rose-, Kakuzu langsung diam dengan taatnya.

"Maaf…," Pein mengembalikan matanya ke posisi normal. Tidak lama kemudian Konan angkat tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau acaranya tentang hal-hal berbau seni. Saya rasa itu lebih bermanfaat,"

"APAH, UN? SENI, UN?" Deidara tahu-tahu muncul begitu saja. Tapi kok mukanya babak belur, ya?

"Muke lu kenape, Dei?" tanya Kisame dengan logat Betawi yang sangat kental, ibarat susu kental manis dimasukkan ke dalam freezer.

"Un? Oh… ini gara-gara Tobi nyandung gue, un. Terus abis kesandung langsung nyerusuk ke tong yang isinya paku, un," jawab Dei memelas

"Kasian banget… Ngomong-ngomong tuh tong isinya paku apaan?"

"Macem-macem, un. Ada paku payung, paku keling, ampe paku bumi, un. Udah gitu ada kucing laknat yang beraninya nyakar muka gue yang mulus ini, un. Liat…," curhat Dei sambil menunjukkan bekas cakaran kucing di kedua belah pipinya yang percis seperti pipi Naruto. Hanya saja yang ini lebih tidak enak lihat. Kisame mengangguk saja, lalu kembali mendengarkan sisa pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Jadi untuk acara baru kita kali ini temanya kesenian. Ada yang keberatan?" kemudian Zetsu angkat tangan (lha… emang bisa?).

"Acaranya tentang menjelajah hutan saja. Kalau acara kesenian sih kurang mendapat antusias dari pemirsa," yang lainnya bergumam sendiri, berikutnya Kisame angkat tangan.

"Kenapa tidak tentang perikanan saja, ketua? Sepertinya acara itu masih diminati oleh penonton," Pein tambah bingung, selanjutnya Kakuzu yang angkat tangan.

"Lebih baik acaranya yang hemat-hemat saja, tidak perlu pake host atau semacamnya, misalnya…," belum Kakuzu selesai ngomong Deidara langsung memotongnya.

"Gak setuju, un! Udah bener tadi acara kesenian, un!" setelah itu Kisame yang di sebelahnya ikutan motong.

"Perikanan aja!!!"

"Botani!!!"

"Aliran Jashin!"

BLA BLA BLA BLA…

Pein menutup telinganya karena berisik dengan potong-potongan pembicaraan para anggotanya. Dia berdehem sebentar, sepertinya mau melancarkan Loud Voice no Jutsu.

" SEMUNYA DDIIIAAAMMMMM!!!!!!" teriakkan Pein membuat seisi gudang bergema. Yang lain langsung diam dengan sukses.

"Hah… nasib! Apa ini nasibku sebagai direktur perusahaan yang karyawannya pada autis? Sib… Nasib…," lalu Pein bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri sambil menyapu gudang itu. _Masak masak sendiri… makan makan sendiri…_

Itachi termenung mendengar kata nasib yang dilontarkan Pein tadi. Sepertinya ia mendapat semacam ilham.

"Nasib!" seru Itachi ke yang lain. Mereka menengok ke arah Itachi kompak.

"Kenape dengan nasib, un," tanya Deidara polos. Itachi melempar cengiran kuda kepada mereka. Yang lain langsung merasa jijay.

"Kita bikin acara tentang dua orang yang karakternya berbeda terus nasibnya kita tuker! Misalnya si baik dituker ama si jahat, si sabar dituker ama si pemarah, ato yang lain. Tapi masing-masing mereka harus menjaga imej yang punya tubuh, kalo gak mereka gak bakal bisa balik ke tubuh aslinya dan menjadi orang itu untuk selamanya," anggota lain agak merinding mendengar ide yang diucapkan Itachi, namun hal itulah yang membuat mereka setuju.

"Idenya boleh juga, tuh!" ucap Kisame bahagia.

"Tobi gak pernah mikir kayak gitu sebelumnya," Tobi pun tidak kalah bahagia. Kemudian yang lain langsung mengerumuni Itachi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang baru kemarin habis direbonding.

"Udah!!! Ntar rambut gue kribo lagiii!!! Hush… hush…," Itachi mengusir mereka seperti mengusir ayam tetangga. Pein duduk di tempatnya kembali.

"Baiklah sepertinya semua sudah sepakat. Acara kali ini kita beri nama Tukar Nasib, yang mudah-mudahan bisa menukar nasib kita menjadi sukses," kata Pein optimis.

"Amiiiiinnn," sahut anggota lain.

Rapat tidak jelas itu akhirnya selesai juga, mereka kembali ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan acara Tukar Nasib tersebut. Dan Sasori mulutnya masih terikat dengan segel lem tikusnya Kakuzu sehingga tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Untuk selanjutnya mereka harus berjuang keras agar acara itu dapat menarik simpati pemirsa. Saat perjalanan menuju kantor, Deidara berbisik pada Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong cara nukernya gimana, un?" lalu Itachi menunjuk matanya dengan gaya Tukul Arwana (yang di Bukan Empat Mata itu loh…). Deidara manggut-manggut.

Mereka sepakat bahwa orang yang nasibnya akan ditukar pada episode perdana mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi kita tunggu saja penayangannya pada chapter berikutnya.

**X0o-TBC-o0X**

Muanyangnyangnyang…. Masih abnormal aja fic saya ini, bahkan lebih dri fic-fic sebelumnya. Sudahlah… kalo masih aja ada kesalahan tolong diripyu lagi, karena saya kadang gak sempet liat-liat akun.

Ingat, ya. Para senpai mohon ripyunyah!!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Billy…"

"Ya, Bu?"

"Kamu belum tidur? Udah malem, nih."

"Belum. Santai aja, Bu. Besok 'kan libur."

Kemudian ibunya Billy langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang masih kelas 5 SD sendirian nonton TV di ruang tengah, tengah malem. Billy dengan girangnya mencet-mencet remote TV, mencari acara kartun atau anime atau sebangsanya untuk ia tonton malam itu. Namanya TV biasa yang cuma pake antena PF goceng, siarannya ya terbatas stasiun TV nasional saja, tidak ada yang namanya channel Animax atau Nickelodeon. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa acara TV tengah malem itu ditujukan untuk 'orang dewasa'; film-film action dengan sadisme atau lemonisme di dalamnya. Billy terus mencari, hingga pada suatu ketika ia tidak sengaja menekan saluran ke 98. Voila! Mata Billy langsung membelo sempurna, ia menemukan siaran berlabel 'AkaTsVki'. Dia mengira itu adalah anime Naruto tulen tanpa grepe-grepe pihak lain. Alhasil… dia tontonlah acara tersebut.

**TUKAR NASIB**

Cengo.

Billy cengo.

Emangnya ada Naruto yang namanya 'Tukar Nasib'?

Kayaknya… atau emang ga ada deh.

Billy kian penasaran, ia meneruskan menonton acara TV mencurigakan itu.

X0o-o0X

Tobi rebutan naskah narrator ama Kisame.

"Tobi ajaaaaa…!"

"Ga bisa, ini punya gue tauk!"

Tarikan Kisame ternyata lebih bertenaga dibandingkan Tobi. Pada akhirnya Tobi tersungkur di hadapan Kisame yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Heahahahahaha…!"

Dari balik topeng lolipopnya, mata Tobi berkaca-kaca. Dan ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihan atas kekalahannya rebutan naskah narrator sama Kisame.

"HHUUAAAAA…!" Tobi nangis dengan sukses.

Mendengar suara Tobi meraung-raung, Konan si sekretaris perusahaan pun dateng. Ia menghampiri Tobi yang lagi mewek guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Apa hal nih?" Tanya Konan berlogat melayu.

"Huaaa… Konan-sama… Naskah narratornya direbut Kisame-senpai. HUUUAAAA…!"

"Duh, ceup- ceup Tobi-chan. Udah ga apa-apa, lagian yang kalian perebutin tadi bukan naskah narrator tapi…"

"Gula sekilo, minyak goreng 4 liter, gas elpiji 3 kg 2 tabung… Cih! Bedebuah! Ini mah daftar belajaan!" tutur Kisame dari kejauhan.

X0o-o0X

_Tuhan berikanlah aku…_

_Wajah ganteng kayak Teme_

_Agar Sakura mencintai aku_

_Apa adanyaaa…_

Itulah lagu plesetan favorit Naruto, meski kedengarannya maksa tapi baginya lagu plesetan itu mempunyai makna yang amat dalam. Ya, wajah ganteng dan sikap cool Sasuke merupakan racun bius yang mampu meluluhkan hati para wanita, termasuk Sakura. Sedang Naruto sendiri naksir berat sama Sakura. Namun dinding penghalang antara Naruto dan dirinya begitu besar—kerupawanan Sasuke . Oh, mengapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini? Andai nasibnya bisa ditukar meski sehari saja.

Naruto tertidur, ia berharap mendapat mimpi dirinya seganteng Sasuke dan jalan berduaan dengan Sakura.

Ia tertidur lelap… Dalam tidurnya ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari antah berantah.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Kau akan mendapat kesempatan tukaran nasib dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya! Aku bersedia!" jawab Naruto mengigau.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mentaati hal ini. Waktumu menjadi Uchiha Sasuke hanya 1x24 jam dan selama selang waktu tersebut, kau tidak boleh membongkar-bongkar identitasmu yang tertukar baik ucapan maupun tindakan kepada siapapun, kecuali dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri."

"Jika aku melanggar?"

"Bayar 100 juta…"

PLLAAAKKK!

Kakuzu langsung ditampol sama Hidan, "Goblok! Ngerusak aje! Ntar kalo kita dimarahin Leader-sama gimana? Ulang ulang ulang!"

"Ehm," Kakuzu yang jadi suara gaib itu mulai meralat, "jika kau melanggar , konsekuensinya adalah tidak dapat kembali menjadi Uzumaki Naruto lagi untuk SELAMANYA!"

"Selamanya… Selamanya…" Hidan memberi efek echo, dan mendapat tampolan balik dari Kakuzu, "ga usah sok dramatis deh!"

Naruto diam sejenak, "Baik, aku setuju."

Setelah itu ia melihat sepasang mata merah karena iritasi ringan alias sharingan dan mimpinya langsung hilang total. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seringan bulu, dan aura-aura di sekelilingnya berubah. Naruto melanjutkan kembali tidurnya seperti biasa.

X0o-o0X

"Selamat pagi."

"Eh? P.. Pagi juga. Tumben kau mengucapkan selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke? Bicara apa dia?

Matanya membulat, membuat Sakura yang ada di depannya seperti terbang ke awang-awang kota Karawang. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke bertampang se-innocent itu. Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke tempat apapun yang punya daya pantul cahaya seperti kaca.

"Ini aku?"

Ia mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"Aw! Sakit! Berarti ini beneran!"

Sekali lagi ia bercermin.

"Ini aku?"

Tampangnya mulai sumringah.

"It's me? I can't believe it! My dreams tonight become true!"

Belum sempat ia berselebrasi lebih lama, sosok lainnya datang bercermin di tempat yang sama, seorang anak laki-laki sepantar dirinya yang berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melihat satu sama lain.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

"Ssstt!" Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke, "diem, Dobe! Gue ga pernah histeris kayak gitu!"

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan dari mulutnya. Jiwa mereka tertukar dengan sukses!

"Apalagi yang harus gue hindari saat jadi lu, Teme?" Tanya si Naruto dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Pokoknya, segala macam ke-lebay-an, kebodohan, dan kecerebohan yang biasa lu lakuin itu harus lu tinggalkan, oke? Gue ga mau cuma gara-gara tingkah senewen lu imej gue di mata dunia akherat jadi rusak."

"Ngerti ngerti," jawab Naruto dalam tubuh Sasuke. Padahal ia akan lebih bersyukur lagi kalo dirinya bertingkah bodoh seperti biasa dan ia akan memiliki tubuh Sasuke secara permanen. Tapi Sasuke pasti berpikir sebaliknya, ia tidak akan merelakan anugerah terbaik dari Yang Maha Kuasa itu begitu saja.

X0o-o0X

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke…"

"Pagi, Sasuke…"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Selamat pagi… Kamu keren sekali hari ini…"

Sasuke membalas semua itu degan satu senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Senyuman tipis yang berhasil membuat cewek-cewek di sekitarnya menggelepar. Luar biasa, pikir Naruto dalam Sasuke.

Ia masuk ke kelas, melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari apakah tubuh aslinya ada di sana.

"Si Teme pasti sengaja terlambat," pikirnya.

Benar saja. Sekitar 20 menit setelah bel berbunyi, tubuh aslinya datang dan mendapat sambutan 'hangat' dari Ibiki.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat," ujarnya memelas.

"KAMU ANAK DURHAKA! SAYA TAHU KAMU TERLAMBAT, JADI GAK USAH SOK MELAS-MELAS SAMA SAYA! KAMU PIKIR SAYA KASIHAN SAMA KAMU? AKAN BAPAK KUTUK KAMU JADI BATU!" cuap Ibiki.

Murid di kelas itu sweatdrop semua.

"Tiiidddaaaaakkkk…!" jawab Sasuke dalam Naruto dengan nada lebay tingkat dewa. Saat seperti ini, justru Sasuke berharap kutukan itu nyata.

Naruto yang ada di depan kelas diem matung dengan posisi sujud menghadap kiblat.

Sasuke yang isinya Naruto sebenernya pengen banget ketawa ngakak. Tapi dia harus inget, jaim alias JAGA IMEJ! Kasian juga kalau Sasuke yang udah rela menjual harga dirinya selama jadi Naruto berakhir dengan aksi pembunuhan atau bunuh diri. Ingat, fic ini ratingnya K+ dan Billy si bocah cilik itu uda bela-belain nonton nih acara. Kita ga boleh kecewakan semua pihak.

Oke, kembali ke lap… bottom.

Ehh~

Kembali ke lap… top

Ceritanya Ibiki lagi ngejelasin fisika, yang isinya segala macam tetek bengek rumus percepatan, kecepatan, konstanta gesekan dan momentum sudut.

"Iya, ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

Tawaran yang ga menarik. Jelas aja ga ada murid yang angkat tangan. Hal itu membuat Ibiki terpaksa main hakim sendiri. Ngeroyok murid-muridnya.

Gak lah, becanda doang kaleee…

Ibiki menunjuk ke murid paling ganteng di antara yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, tolong kerjakan soal yang ini."

Orang yang Ibiki maksud malah diem aja, toh isinya Naruto sehingga ia berkata dalam hati, "Fiuh… untung Sasuke, bukan aku."

Hello?

Kau sudah menjadi Sasuke, nak!

"Woy, Sas! Maju dong! Lama lo!" teriak Suigetsu dari belakang.

Naruto yang jadi Sasuke langsung berusaha nyari-nyari alibi buat kabur dari tinju-tinju warga setempat. Oh, tidak bisa. Ia harus berhenti melakukan hal yang tegolong 'bertingkah bodoh' itu. Sasuke yang isinya Naruto maju ke medan pertempuran (baca: papan tulis), mau tidak mau ya mau mauin aja.

Ampunilah hamba-Mu ini!

Naruto berisi Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi sujud menghadap kiblat serta merta menghaturkan do'a kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar dirinya dapat selamat dari eksekusi maut tersebut. Naruto yang asli tidak pernah menjawab soal semacam itu dengan benar. Ini horror! Jika orang-orang menyaksikan sendiri kesalahan yang si dobe itu perbuat, ia akan menjadi Naruto SELAMANYA!

"TIDAAAAKKKK…!" tutur Ibiki, "tidak salah lagi! Sasuke, betapa beruntungnya orang tuamu mempunyai anak seperti kamu!"

Sasuke yang isinya Naruto mengerutkan dahi: ini beneran ato cuma nyindir?

"Jawabannya benar, anak-anak. Tepuk tangan buat Sasuke!"

PROK PROK PROK

Naruto sujud syukur. Emang dari tadi dia sujud di depan kelas. Kali ini dirinya terselamatkan. Untungnya Naruto yang asli itu jago nyontek, ia dengan mudahnya dan tanpa ketahuan menyalin jawaban Shikamaru, orang yang duduk (lagi tidur) di sebelahnya. Ampunilah hamba-Mu ini!

_**Sisa waktu: 18 jam**_

Hari-hari tragis di sekolah usai. Keduanya bertaruh hidup dan mati demi mempertahankan sebuah imej yang sifatnya bagai air dan merkuri, yang satu meniscus cekung dan satunya lagi cembung.

Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua yang lagi 'sharing pengalaman'.

"Hm… Sasuke. Kamu ada acara gak malam ini?"

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke yang isinya Naruto singkat

"Ng, begini. Kamu mau gak nemenin aku ke taman bermain yang baru itu loh. Openingnya nanti malem, ada fireworks party juga di sana. Pasti seru!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto yang jadi Sasuke sebenernya mau jawab, "MAU BANGET!" tapi lagi-lagi ia harus jaga imej. Ternyata jadi Sasuke ga semudah yang ia kira.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia berkata, "Tidak tertarik. Ajak yang lain saja."

Sakura langsung manyun, "Uuuhhh~~ Yaudah deh! Aku ajak Naruto aja! Ayo Naruto!"

Eh?

Eh?

EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH…..?

KENAPA DIA MALAH NGAJAK SI TEMEEEE?

TAPI BUKAN AKUUUUU!

HHHUUUUOOOOO….!

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto yang isinya Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku… sebenarnya ingin sekali jalan sama kamu, Sakura. Tapi nanti malem aku ada acara. Jadi maaaaaapppp banget, ya."

"Terus aku ngajak siapa dong? Ino udah ada janji ama Sai."

"Sama Sasuke aja! Hoi! Teme!" Naruto ngedip-ngedipin mata ke Sasuke. Sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Sakura, seperti yang diimpikan si Naruto asli selama ini.

"Hmh. Baiklah," padahal dalam hati ia berkata, "YIPPI YIPPI YEAY YEAY YIPPI YIPPI YEAY!"

Naruto menjauh dari Sakura, mengandeng tangan Sasuke ke suatu tempat. Tempat sepi dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Ingat…" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, membuat desahan nafasnya terdengar jelas, "jangan sampai ia tahu kalau kau adalah aku."

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu," balas Sasuke. Ia mendaratkan tangan kirinya di dagu Naruto, menjauhkan dari wajahnya, "Ah… aku tidak buruk juga rupanya."

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Nafas mereka semakin memburu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba batu bata segede gaban jatoh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di antara mereka.

GEDEBBUUUMMMM….

"Hai… manusia-manusia! Ingatlah bahwasanya ini adalah fic rating K+. Maka tidak selayaknya kalian berbuat yang aneh-aneh di sini!" suara Author menggema entah dari mana asalnya.

Mereka berdua langsung bertaubat nasuha.

X0o-o0X

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.36 waktu rumah Billy. Bocah itu masih asyiknya nonton anime Naruto jadi-jadian meski sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa acaranya menjadi nista seperti itu.

_**Sisa waktu: 8 jam**_

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke ramen Ichiraku. Ia memesan ramen rasa ayam bawang pake sawi pake telor ukuran medium. Sedangkan Sasuke…

"Apa yang biasanya Teme pesan, ya?"

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan ramen bersama Sasuke. Seingatnya, saat itu ia dan Sasuke sedang dikejar-kejar kompeni Belanda dan ia meminta perlindungan kepada Paman Ichiraku yang menjadi tempat makan favorit si kompeni tersebut. Sampe-sampe kompeni Belanda itu bikin lagu tentang mi ramen.

Eh… aslinya sih nasi goreng, kawan-kawan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku pesan ramen pedas saja."

Di lain tempat, duo maut Hidan Kakuzu mengamati SasuSaku dari kejauhan. Perut mereka demonstrasi menuntut agar makanan diturunkan sekarang juga. Kakuzu ampe merasa jantungnya mau mati satu dan Hidan mau minta dikubur idup-idup ama Shikamaru.

"Adooohhh… gue ngiler liat mereka makan," keluh Hidan. Kakuzu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tunggu aja. Bedugnya 8 jam lagi," jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Lama beud!"

"Yaudah lu makan aja di Arab sono! "

"Yee… di Arab malah 10 jam lagi bedugnya."

"Makanye jangan bawel! Emang situ aja yang laper?"

Hidan ngalah. Ngebacod ama Kakuzu emang ga bakal abis. Selalu menimbulkan msalah baru.

Kembali ke topik utama.

Naruto yang isinya Sasuke lagi ngeliatin jam, sisa waktunya tinggal 8 jam lagi. Tak disangka ia berpikir untuk ngerecokin warga, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Otak-otak usilnya bekerja, dan nampaknya ia menghasilkan ide yang inovatif. Naruto yang isinya Sasuke pergi ke taman bermain yang dibilang Sakura tadi sore. Fireworks? Tentu saja! Apa yang dilakukan sang Uchiha, si ahli per-api-an selalu berhasil. Klannya telah sukses membuka berbagai cabang usaha dimana-mana, mulai dari tukang sate, warteg, gado-gado, semir sepatu, alat elektronik, warnet, dan yang lebih ekstrem lagi mereka juga membuka tempat penyewaan komik termasuk komik Naruto! Tepuk tangan untuk klan Uchiha, sodara-sodara!

Kali ini yang ia coba adalah mengacaukan komposisi kembang apinya menggunakan rumus 'Man jadda wa jadda'.

_**Sisa waktu: 3 jam**_

Hidan udah nagkring di depan mangkok ramen rasa sapi panggang. Tangan kanannya memegang madu dan tangan kirinya megang racun tikus, jaga-jaga misal ada tikus mau ngerampok makanannya. Hal ini jelas-jelas mengganggu ketentraman hati Kakuzu yang lagi baca do'a sebelum makan.

"Mau ngeracunin gue lu?

"Nggak."

"Terus itu buat apaan?"

"Ngeracunin tikus lah, apa lagi? Liat aje nih tulisannya R-A-C-U-N -T-I-K-U-S-C-A-P-D-O-R-A"

Tiba-tiba Dora dateng, dan kayaknya dia abis ikut lomba cosplay.

"Siapa kau?" sentak Hidan.

"Aku adalah Uchiha MaDora! Kenapa kau memanggilku?" jawab Dora MaDora yang laganya sama sekali gak mirip kakek moyang Uchiha itu, melainkan lebih mirip jin lampu Aladin.

"Aku minta tiga permintaan, Mbah MaDora," sambung Hidan asal-asalan.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku ingin kau membayar semua ramen yang aku makan. Kedua, aku minta Blackberry Onyx. Ketiga, aku minta 3 permintaan lagi. Tiga permintaan itu adalah…"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! GILA LO! EMANG GUE APAAN? JIN LAMPU JUGA GA KAYAK GITU BANGET KALEE~"

Kakuzu sudah habis kesabarannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Dora. Kakuzu menatap Dora dengan tatapan membunuh, "Pergi dari sini atau nyawa temanmu akan melayang."

Dora langsung kabur membawa Boots yang tadi hampir disembelih ama Kakuzu.

X0o-o0X

_**Sisa waktu: 1 jam**_

Inilah puncak acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pengunjung. Apalagi kalau bukan konser Justin Bie… salah kembang api.

DUARRR…!

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan, biasa saja. Lantas ledakan itu disambut tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari pengunjung, termasuk Sakura.

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Peluncuran kembang api yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat tepuk tangan semakin meriah.

"Ano hanabi wa kirei desu ne, Sasuke-kun."

DUAR!

DUAR!

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Erat. Hingga mata onyx itu bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Sakura. Bayang-bayang mereka sesekali tampak diterpa cahaya penuh warna dari kembang api yang bermekaran.

DUAR!

DUAR!

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…" Sasuke yang isinya Naruto serasa nelen kodok, dia ga bisa lanjutin kata-katanya, "Ayolah!"

DUAR!

DUAR!

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja."

"Maaf, aku… Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Eh? Melakukan apa? Hayo…" tutur Sakura menggoda. Sasuke yang isinya Naruto langsung salah tingkah.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ini demi kebaikanku dan…"

DDDUUUUAAARRRR!

"Dia tidak akan mau aku mengucapkan ini padamu, Sakura! Tapi…"

DDDUUUUUAAARRRR!

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

DDDUUUAAAARRRR!

"Apa? Gak kedengeran! Ulang ulang!"

Deng dong

"Ga ada siaran ulang!"

DDDUUUAAAARRR!

Kembang api yang terakhir ini bertuliskan: BAYARLAH HUTANG SEBELUM PENAGIH MENJEMPUT ANDA!

Apa coba?

Pengunjung langsung pada bubar buat bayar utang. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri.

"Huahahahaha!" Sasuke dalam tubuh Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini yang perdana, kawan. Abadikan momen ini! Siapkan kamera dan segera aplot ke youtube! Popularitasnya pasti langsung mengalahkan Shinta-Jojo bahkan Briptu Norman sekalipun!

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!"

Dan… mereka berdua sudah ditakdirkan untuk berlari menjauh dari kerumunan jin dan manusia. Atas takdir pula, mereka bertemu di sebuah gerobak cendol yang ditelantarkan pemiliknya karena si empunya lagi bayar utang.

Mereka saling pandang, senyum kemenangan merekah dari bibir mereka.

"Akhirnya aku bisa teriak-teriak lagi."

"Akhirnya aku bisa berhenti dipermalukan lagi."

Tiba-tiba Dora datang. Ia langsung joged-joged selebrasi sambil meneriakan jargon "We did it! We did it! We did it! Horray!"

Tapi joged-joged gajhe mereka berhenti saat Dora melihat Kakuzu lari-lari, ia lagi dikejar-kejar penagih utang perusahaan. Ingat akan kejadian di Ichiraku tadi, Dora kabur lagi sambil nyeret-nyeret Boots yang ga berdosa.

Hidan di belakangnya muncul ke hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Waktu kalian habis."

X0o-o0X

Billy kembali cengo saat mengetahui lagu ending Naruto yang satu ini judulnya 'Keong Racun'. Bocah itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cacad. Tapi seru! Nanti Billy mau nonton lagi ah! He he he…"

X0o-To Be Continued-o0X

Heeaaaahhhh…. Akhirnya selese juga Chap. 2 nya. Percaya atau tidak saya bikin fic ini dari jam setengah dua pagi sampe jam setengah tujuh! XD . Maap kalo ga lucu, ga jelas, maksa dan sebagainya.

Minat untuk Review? ^_^


End file.
